lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Joume Mune
'Joume Mune '(ジョウメ ムネ Joume Mune), full name |Jōmae Mune}} is a minor character who appears in Lock On! Precure. She is Maki and Kaki's mother and the owner of a Cafe along with her adoptive sister, Yoruna.' History Early Life Not so much is know about her early life, it is know that Mune was actually born in Precure Town, but moved to Dream Memory once she had Maki and Kaki. The lost beloved one At the end of LOPC05, Mune yearns for someone named "Cross", and how she regrets for causing everything to happen. Appearance Mune has long pink hair tied into two pigtails with pink ribbons, she always put the left pigtail in the front while the other one is on the back. Her appearance is almost identical to Maki, but different in the shades of her hair and her hair is somehow shorter than Maki's. She always wear a pink sweater with a white shirt inside, long dark pink skirt about knee lenght, and a pair of pink shoes. She almost always is seen with her apron-like cloth on her hip, Personality Mune is very caring and gentle like Maki, but she is confident in everything and never scare of the decisions she chooses. Relationships [[Joume Maki|'Joume Maki]]: Maki is her oldest daughter. Mune is always cares for Maki, she always looks after her even if she is all grown up. She doesn't want Maki to have the same fate like hers. [[Joume Kaki|'Joume Kaki']]: Kaki is her youngest daughter. Like how she does for Maki, she is also cares for Kaki, but just a little bit. Mune seems to think that Kaki can makes her decisions and stands on her own, but still Mune is aware of the path she chose if that won't hurt anyone. [[Hoshikira Yoruna|'Hoshikira Yoruna']]: Even though only serves as a guardian to her, Mune and Yona are bonded as sisters. Yona always respect Mune as her sister and she wants to protect Mune from the reality that hurts her. Like Maki and Kaki, Mune is protected by Yona for almost most of her life. [[Kylie|'Kylie']]: Mune thinks of Kylie as her daughter, as she tenders and cares her like Maki and Kaki. She always gives advices to her about the human world, Kylie is bonded with Mune very much. [[Kasey|'Kasey']]: Mune always tries to be nice to Kasey, although he thinks she is annoying. She find that he has something in common with Yona and Kaki. Somehow she always smiles when he talks to Maki. Etymology Joumae (錠前) is means "lock", Joume (ジョウメ) is the easier way to say this surname and doesn't have a meaning. Her name, Mune, can be written in two different ways. Mune (ムネ), in Katakana has no meaning, while Mune (胸) in Kanji means "heart". Her name means, "locked heart." Trivia *It is unknown about her job. Because she helps Yona at the cafe, that makes her the another owner of the cafe. * Her husband's name likely to be "Cross" as she mentions his name at the end of LOPC05 Category:Cures Category:LOPC Characters Category:Lock On! Precure